


Cambria

by XanMar001



Series: The Adventures of Inkk the Humboldt Squid Kwami [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Erotic Massage, F/M, kwami smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Tikki is tired trying to create life in the primordial seas. Plagg may be her other half, but he's no help here. Perhaps a more potent partner can prod her productivity.
Relationships: Tikki/OC Kwami
Series: The Adventures of Inkk the Humboldt Squid Kwami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cambria

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official foray into fanfiction.  
> Special thanks to Caelestis, my better half and perpetual partner for betaing this despite it falling outside her usual work with Ominous Harmonies.

Creation and destruction are a perfect pair, one balancing out the other and keeping the universe in harmony. So it was with Tikki and Plagg. The two precurser kwami always have been and always will be wholly and completely faithful to one another. For who could balance destruction like creation? Who could bring out creation's true potential like destruction?  
"Hello Tikki." A sinful shiver ran up Tikki's spine at the silky smooth sound of the seductively sonorous bass behind her. She clenched her legs together in a feeble attempt to dispel the heat that had already begun permeating her whole body.  
Tikki was just beginning to coax life out of the primordial soup, but her efforts had been frustrated by that pestilential Plagg's pernicious perturbences. She had created fleas in a fit of pique to chase him off, and also so she could call him a fleabag from now on. Plagg may have been her equal, but that didn't always make him a real partner in her creative endeavors.  
A slick muscular limb slid surreptitiously around her slender frame sending a new wave of tremors tumbling through her torso and tossing her tender heart into a tempestuous tempo. "You look tense." The voice continued, in a tone that stroked her ears with rich royal velvet. "You've been working so very hard out here in this morass, creating such wondrous beings, all alone." The voice paused momentarily, allowing her time to refute its claims and end this act before it began. When no she offered no objection, the opulent overtones uttered, "Perhaps a little breather could help take a load off." A loud pop rang out from Tikki's carapace as a particularly gnarly knot was pressed out of her shoulder, setting loose an enthusiastic moan from the tiny being's tender lips.  
"Ooooh-ho-hoh, Inkk..." She shuddered. "Oh, that's good."  
Another lithe limb languidly lapped at her leg, lingering lasciviously close to her core for a moment before continuing it's course to caress her calves. "Perhaps I can be of assistance in your life bringing labors." The hot fudge vocals melted around her.  
"I... I... I'm s-s-sure you c-can... " Tikki managed to murmer before another magnificent moan made it's way from her mouth.  
"Just tell me what you need, Crimson Cookie." Inkk uttered, his hot breath bringing a heady aroma of salted caramel, cinnamon, and cloves into her nostrils and causing her to whine in want.  
Turning tremulous in his tentacles, Tikki tilted toward her tempter with trepidation, then open her eyes to the sight of his glowing magenta gaze. She knew there was no going back from this, but she wouldn't want to even if she could. Steeling her sapphires, she spoke solidly while she still could, "populate me, Inkk."  
Tikki felt her fragile frame wrapped fiercely in the most enthusiastic embrace she had ever experienced. A sharp sting stuck her, then the pain passed into pleasure. Another sting, another sensuous sensation. She lost count of how many times she was pierced before they parted, but the feeling of a thousand tiny tickles beneath her skin told her it would be enough.

541 million years later their tempestuous tryst would be known as the Cambrian Explosion.


End file.
